Bloom
Prologue Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S5E04.png|"Hear ye, hear ye!" Apple Bloom at the podium S5E04.png|"This meeting of the Cutie Mark Crusaders is now in session! Who wants to do roll-call?" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looks at Apple Bloom S5E04.png Scootaloo "I'm pretty sure we're all here" S5E04.png|"I'm pretty sure we're all here." Sweetie "what's this all about?" S5E04.png|" Yeah. Apple Bloom, what's this all about?" Apple Bloom "Oh, nothin'" S5E04.png|"Oh, nothin'..." Apple Bloom shows a letter from Babs Seed S5E04.png|"except this letter from Babs Seed sayin' she's got her cutie mark!" Babs Seed's letter S5E04.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo "What?!" S5E04.png|"What?!" AB "it's a pair of scissors!" S5E04.png|"She says it's a pair of scissors!" Scootaloo "she's good at cutting stuff?" S5E04.png|"So... she's good at cutting stuff?" Sweetie "She was always fussing with her bangs and tail!" S5E04.png|"Of course! She was always fussing with her bangs and tail!" Sweetie rubs her face S5E04.png|"I'll bet she grows up to be a celebrity stylist!" Apple Bloom "who's gonna run the Manehattan CMCs?" S5E04.png|"But if she spends all her time cuttin' hair, who's gonna run the Manehattan CMCs?" Scootaloo "She can't be a Cutie Mark Crusader" S5E04.png|"Well, not Babs. She can't be a Cutie Mark Crusader if she's already got her cutie mark." AB "Oh, wow. I guess you're right" S5E04.png|"Oh, wow. I guess you're right." CMC thinking S5E04.png Sweetie "I'm glad she's happy" S5E04.png|" I'm glad she's happy, but I sure wouldn't want to be up to my flank in mane hair all day." Sweetie "getting stuck with a cutie mark you didn't like?" S5E04.png|"Can you imagine getting stuck with a cutie mark you didn't like?" AB "No... or at least I hadn't... " S5E04.png|"No... or at least I hadn't..." Sweetie Belle points at Apple Bloom S5E04.png|"Don't worry, Apple Bloom. Most of your family has apple-related cutie marks. I bet yours will be, too. And what's not to like about apples?" Scootaloo listing what's not to like about apples S5E04.png|"There's the core, and sour apples, and rotten apples, and apples with worms in them—" Sweetie Belle glances at Scootaloo S5E04.png|"Not helping." Apple Bloom worried S5E04.png Going to sleep The Apple family barnhouse with lights on on one room S5E04.png|"I guess I just spent so much time worryin' about how to get a cutie mark..." Apple Bloom wondering about getting cutie marks S5E04.png|"I never even thought about what would happen after." Applejack pulling Apple Bloom's blanket S5E04.png|"There's just so many things I never considered." Applejack "I'm sure there are" S5E04.png|"I'm sure there are, but you don't need to—" Apple Bloom rises up from bed with AJ covered by blanket S5E04.png|"What if I finally get my cutie mark and I don't like it? What if I get my cutie mark and nopony likes me?" Applejack "Well, that's just ridicu—" S5E04.png|"Well, that's just ridicu—" Applejack hears Apple Bloom S5E04.png|"What if the Crusaders drift apart?" Apple Bloom worried while AJ puts a blanket over her S5E04.png|"I mean, we won't really be the Cutie Mark Crusaders anymore!" Apple Bloom gasp S5E04.png|"gasps" Apple Bloom "What if it's not an apple?" S5E04.png|"What if it's not an apple?!" Applejack with her face partially covered by blanket S5E04.png|"Will I have to move out?!" Apple Bloom freaking out in front of Applejack S05E04.png|''"Where will I live?!"'' Applejack pushes her hat up S5E04.png|"All right, that's enough, sugarcube. Those are way too many questions to answer all in one night." Apple Bloom lies on her bed anxious S5E04.png|"But—" Applejack prevents Apple Bloom from rising up S5E04.png|"And nopony's gonna make ya move out." AJ pulls a blanket onto a worried Apple Bloom S5E04.png|"Are you sure, Applejack?" Applejack gives comforting words to Apple Bloom S5E04.png|"Of course, I'm sure. Now get some sleep." Applejack comforts Apple Bloom S5E04.png|"You'll see. Everything will be better in the mornin'." Applejack comforts Apple Bloom through a lullaby S5E04.png|"Hush now, little sister You're loved by all you know." Apple Bloom comforted by AJ's lullaby S5E04.png|"You'll never lose their friendship No matter where you go" Apple Bloom goes to sleep S5E04.png|"There ain't no call to worry So don't you cry or fret" Applejack about to close the door S4E04.png|"A cutie mark won't change you No matter what you get" Apple Bloom's room door closed S5E04.png Apple Bloom yawn S5E04.png|yawns Apple Bloom sleeps comfortably S5E04.png|"No matter what I get." Apple Bloom is pest pony Apple Bloom sleeping S5E04.png Apple Bloom wakes up S5E04.png Apple Bloom wakes up from bed S5E04.png|"Hoo-ee! Nothin' like a good night's sleep!" Apple Bloom leaves the bed fast S5E04.png Applejack preparing breakfast S5E04.png Applejack listens to Apple Bloom S5E04.png|"You were right, Applejack! I feel much better!" AB "what I was so worried about last night!" S5E04.png|"I don't know what I was so worried about last night!" AJ "A good night's sleep'll fix just about" S5E04.png|"See, now what did I tell you? A good night's sleep'll fix just about an—" Applejack notices something S5E04.png Applejack sees Apple Bloom's cutie mark S5E04.png AJ "no wonder you were so worked up!" S5E04.png|"Well, no wonder you were so worked up!" Apple Bloom touches her face S5E04.png|"What?" Apple Bloom "What is it?" S5E04.png|"What is it?" Apple Bloom wide-eyed S5E04.png|"Looks like somepony got her cutie mark!" Apple Bloom with pest pony cutie mark S5E04.png Apple Bloom excited over her cutie mark S5E04.png|"I can't believe it!" Apple Bloom shaking her flank S5E04.png|"I got my cutie mark!" Apple Bloom super-excited S5E04.png|''"I got my cutie mark!"'' Applejack derp eyes S5E04.png Landscape shaken by Apple Bloom's voice S5E04.png|''"I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!!!!"'' Apple Bloom confused over her cutie mark S5E04.png|"Wait 'til I tell the others that my cutie mark is a... a..." Apple Bloom's pest pony cutie mark S5E04.png|"What is it?" Applejack looks at Apple Bloom's cutie mark S5E04.png AJ "I have no idea what it means" S5E04.png|"I have no idea what it means." Apple Bloom and Applejack hears pest control pony S5E04.png|"I know what it means!" Pest pony with gas mask on S5E04.png|Did we just step into Fallout? Pest pony "It means I can retire!" S5E04.png|"It means I can retire!" Close-up of pest pony's cutie mark S5E04.png Apple Bloom walking with the pest pony S5E04.png|"Infestations? You mean like... parasprites?" Pest pony "Anypony with a trombone can get rid of parasprites" S5E04.png|"Hah, please. Anypony with a trombone can get rid of parasprites. I'm talking about the serious stuff!" Pest pony "You ever hear of..." S5E04.png|"You ever hear of..." Pest pony "...twittermites" S5E04.png|"...twittermites?" Pest pony with lightning in the background S5E04.png Apple Bloom asks "Twittermites?" S5E04.png|"Twittermites?" Apple Bloom sees a container full of twittermites S5E04.png Swarm of twittermites S5E4.png|"|"Pest ponies like you and me are the only things..." Pest pony "from destroying half of Equestria!" S5E04.png|"... keeping these live wires from destroying half of Equestria!" Apple Bloom asks "Pest ponies?" S5E04.png|"Pest ponies?" (Is there an echo in here?) Pest pony "yearns for the day they can move on" S5E04.png|"It's no easy trade! Even the best of us yearns for the day they can move on to greener pastures." Pest pony "my day has finally come!" S5E04.png|"Oh, now that you're here to take over, my day has finally come!" Apple Bloom asks "Take over?" S5E04.png|"Take over?" Pest pony "if you want to learn anything" S5E04.png|"You're gonna need to stop repeating what I say and pay attention if you want to learn anything." Pest pony looks at Apple Bloom S5E04.png AB "wasn't what I was expectin'" S5E04.png|"I'm sorry. I guess this just wasn't what I was expectin'." Pest pony "I'm sure you've got the touch" S5E04.png|"Don't worry. With a cutie mark like that I'm sure you've got the touch." Pest pony hears Apple Bloom repeat what he said S5E04.png|"The touch?" Apple Bloom apologizes to pest pony for repeating what he says S5E04.png|"Oh, sorry." Apple Bloom wondering S5E04.png Pest pony at his cart S5E04.png|"Now, you're gonna need to be quick." Pest pony "Once these things get out" S5E04.png|"Once these things get out..." Pest pony "it can get pretty shocking" S5E04.png|"...it can get pretty shocking." Pest pony opens twittermite container S5E04.png Twittermites released S5E04.png Apple Bloom looks up at the twittermites S5E04.png|"Wait, what do you mean?" Twittermites shock Apple Bloom S5E04.png Pest pony "Hah, told you!" S5E04.png|"Hah, told you! And the further apart they spread, the more powerful these jolts will get!" Twittermites creating a formation S5E04.png Apple Bloom dodges the twittermites' electric shock S5E04.png Apple Bloom "What do I do?" S5E04.png|"What do I do?!" Pest pony "Call 'em back, of course" S5E04.png|"Call 'em back, of course!" Apple Bloom calls the twittermites S5E04.png|"Twittermites!" Apple Bloom whistles at the twittermites S5E04.png Apple Bloom sucking the twittermites S5E04.png Apple Bloom happy with the twittermites she caught S5E04.png Apple Bloom sucking the twittermites in the air S5E04.png Apple Bloom sucking twittermites S5E04.png AB sucking twittermites S5E04.png AB sucking the twittermites S5E04.png A twittermite hears Apple Bloom S5E04.png|"Bugbugbugbugbugbugbug!" Apple Bloom sucks in a lone twittermite S5E04.png Apple Bloom accomplishes her job S5E04.png Pest pony "looks like you're all set" S5E04.png|"Well, looks like you're all set." Pest pony puts on his glasses S5E04.png|"Drop me a note sometime at the Piney Shade Retirement Community." AB "I don't think I wanna call bugs for the rest of my life" S5E04.png|"Now, hold on! I'm sure this job is real important, but... I don't think I wanna call bugs for the rest of my life." Apple Bloom sees the pest pony gone S5E04.png|"Hey, where'd he go?" Ridiculed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear S5E4.png|"Well, well, well! Look at the new bug pony!" Apple Bloom defends herself S5E4.png|"It's pest pony." Silver Spoon shoves twittermite canister onto Apple Bloom S5E4.png|"Ew, it sure is! Ew!" Diamond Tiara "I might've known you'd end up" S5E4.png|"I might've known you'd end up..." Diamond Tiara shouting "the worst cutie mark ever!" S5E4.png|"...with the worst cutie mark ever!" Apple Bloom ashamed of her cutie mark S5E4.png Silver Spoon "look on the bright side" S5E4.png|"But look on the bright side!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon circle Apple Bloom S5E4.png|"Whenever you need a friend, you can just go out and catch one!" Apple Bloom "that's not funny" S5E4.png|"That's not funny." Diamond and Silver mocking Apple Bloom S5E4.png|"Heeere, friendfriendfriendfriendfrieeend!" Apple Bloom feeling put down S5E4.png|"Stop it!" Silver Spoon talking to a ladybug S5E4.png|"Here, bug! Here, bug! Will you be my friend, bug?" Silver Spoon "because nopony else will!" S5E4.png|"Because nopony else will!" Apple Bloom calls Diamond and Silver the worst S5E4.png|"You know what? My cutie mark isn't the worst! You two are!" Apple Bloom running away in shame S5E4.png Diamond and Silver laughing derisively S5E4.png Canister of twittermites cracking S5E4.png Apple Bloom running away S5E4.png|"I hate to think that Diamond Tiara is right..." Apple Bloom trots into a forest S5E4.png|"but..." Apple Bloom enters a dark forest S5E4.png|"this cutie mark..." Apple Bloom "sure isn't what I was hoping for" S5E4.png|"sure isn't what I was hoping for." Apple Bloom swept by wind S5E4.png|''"Why should you have to keep it, then?"'' Apple Bloom hears a voice S5E4.png|"Who's there?! What do you mean?!" A shadow stalks Apple Bloom S5E4.png|''" If your cutie mark bothers you so much..."'' Apple Bloom frightened S5E4.png|''"...get rid of it!"'' Apple Bloom shouting "you go right ahead!" S5E4.png|"Well, if you know how to wave a hoof and erase a terrible cutie mark, you go right ahead!" Wind blows over Apple Bloom again S5E4.png|''"As easily said as done."'' Apple Bloom is a blank flank again S5E4.png The twittermites swarm Ponyville Apple Bloom trots happily back to Ponyville S5E4.png Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png Daisy and Diamond Mint gallop past Apple Bloom S5E4.png Berryshine gallops past Apple Bloom S5E4.png|" Hey! Where's everypony goin'?!" Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png|First Derpy sighting of season 5! Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Apple Bloom in complete shock S5E4.png Apple Bloom runs up to Mayor Mare S5E4.png|"Mayor! What's goin' on?!" Mayor Mare "you've got to get your family out of town!" S5E4.png|"Apple Bloom, you've got to get your family out of town!" Apple Bloom and Mayor Mare hear twittermites S5E4.png Twittermites zap a Ponyville cottage S5E4.png Cottage reduced to rubble S5E4.png Giant swarm of twittermites S5E4.png Apple Bloom surprised "twittermites!" S5E4.png|"Twittermites!" Apple Bloom finds empty twittermite canister S5E4.png Apple Bloom determined to save Ponyville S5E4.png Apple Bloom grabs a new canister S5E4.png Apple Bloom straps on pest pony gear S5E4.png Apple Bloom calls out to twittermites S5E4.png|"Twittermites!" Twittermites pass behind Apple Bloom S5E4.png Apple Bloom beckoning the twittermites S5E4.png|"Here, bugbugbugbugbugbug!" Apple Bloom gets zapped S5E4.png|Oh, the apple bone's connected to the...rib bone! (No, really! There is an apple in Apple Bloom's skeleton!) Apple Bloom lightly smoldering S5E4.png Apple Bloom tries to catch twittermites S5E4.png|"Here, bugs!" Twittermites zap Apple Bloom S5E4.png Twittermites zap Apple Bloom again S5E4.png Twittermites zap Apple Bloom a third time S5E4.png Twittermites zap Apple Bloom a fourth time S5E4.png Twittermites zap Apple Bloom a fifth time S5E4.png Apple Bloom defeated by twittermites S5E4.png Apple Bloom frustrated "come on, here!" S5E4.png|"Come on, here!" Apple Bloom weak by all the zapping S5E4.png Applejack "what in tarnation are you doin'?!" S5E4.png|"Apple Bloom! What in tarnation are you doin'?!" Red Gala and Golden Delicious gallop past AJ and Apple Bloom S5E4.png|"I'm tryin' to stop the infestation, of course!" Peachy Sweet and Red Delicious gallop past AJ and Apple Bloom S5E4.png Applejack "only a pest pony can do that!" S5E4.png|"Only a pest pony can do that!" Applejack looking up at twittermite swarm S5E4.png|"Now come on! We gotta skedaddle!" Twittermites swarm over Applejack S5E4.png Applejack and Braeburn flee Ponyville S5E4.png Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter, and Jonagold fleeing S5E4.png Apple Bloom looks toward Sweet Apple Acres S5E4.png Apple Bloom sees twittermite swarm getting away S5E4.png Apple Bloom "I've gotta do somethin'!" S5E4.png Apple Bloom gallops to the farm S5E4.png Twittermite swarm over Sweet Apple Acres S5E4.png Twittermite zapping Sweet Apple Acres S5E4.png Apple Bloom watches the farm's destruction S5E4.png Sweet Apple Acres reduced to cinders S5E4.png|Here we go again! Apple Bloom failed to save Sweet Apple Acres S5E4.png Twittermites swarm over Apple Bloom S5E4.png Apple Bloom gets zapped yet again S5E4.png Crusader no more Apple Bloom wakes with a start S5E4.png Apple Bloom lying in her bed after waking up S5E4.png Apple Bloom presses her face against window S5E4.png|Wait a minute. Do roosters lay eggs? Sweet Apple Acres exterior shot S5E4.png|"Whoo-ee. That's what I call a nightmare." Apple Bloom "it seemed so real" S5E4.png|"It seemed so real." Applejack preparing pancake breakfast S5E4.png|Yes, indeed. Those are the same pancakes from the previous episode. Apple Bloom enters the kitchen S5E4.png|"Applejack! You are not gonna believe the dream I just had!" Apple Bloom "I needed more sleep than I thought!" S5E4.png|"I guess I needed more sleep than I thought!" Applejack repeating herself S5E4.png|"See, now what did I tell you? A good night's sleep'll fix just about—" Applejack notices Apple Bloom's cutie mark again S5E4.png|Wait. Is it Groundhog Day? Applejack "no wonder you were so worked up" S5E4.png|"Well, no wonder you were so worked up!" Apple Bloom confused S5E4.png|"What?" Apple Bloom hears she got her cutie mark again S5E4.png|"Looks like somepony got her cutie mark!" Apple Bloom with a new cutie mark S5E4.png|"Again?! I mean... I did?" Apple Bloom spinning with excitement S5E4.png|"Woo-hoo!" Apple Bloom's potion-making cutie mark S5E4.png|"Potion making!" Apple Bloom "that's more like it!" S5E4.png|"Now that's more like it!" Apple Bloom "Twilight's lessons finally paid off!" S5E4.png|"I'm just glad Princess Twilight's lessons finally paid off!" Applejack "I expect you want to run off" S5E4.png|"I expect you want to run off to the clubhouse and tell your friends all about your new cutie mark." Applejack "but before you go" S5E4.png|"But before you go, make sure you do all your..." Applejack notices Apple Bloom vanished S5E4.png Applejack alone in the kitchen S5E4.png|"chores...? Horseshoe game in the CMC clubhouse S5E4.png|A ringer! Sweetie and Scootaloo playing horseshoes S5E4.png Scootaloo overshoots her horseshoe throw S5E4.png Apple Bloom arrives at the clubhouse S5E4.png|"Whooo!" Sweetie Belle asks what's going on S5E4.png|"Yeah, what's going on?" Apple Bloom being coy S5E4.png|"Oh, nothin'..." Apple Bloom shows off her cutie mark S5E4.png|"except this brand new cutie mark!" Close-up of Apple Bloom's potion-making cutie mark S5E4.png Sweetie and Scootaloo excited about Apple Bloom's cutie mark S5E4.png Cutie Mark Crusaders jumping for joy S5E4.png Apple Bloom "don't suppose either of you got yours?" S5E4.png|"I don't suppose either of you got yours?" Scootaloo doesn't have her cutie mark S5E4.png|"Nope." Sweetie Belle doesn't have her cutie mark S5E4.png|"Me neither." Apple Bloom "I know it's silly" S5E4.png|"I know it's silly, but I'd always hoped we'd get our cutie marks together." Scootaloo and Sweetie are still blank flanks S5E4.png|"Me too..." Scootaloo and Sweetie happy for Apple Bloom S5E4.png|"But I'm still super excited for you!" Apple Bloom gets an idea S5E4.png|"I know!" Apple Bloom calls CMC meeting to order S5E4.png|"Let's call this meeting to order!" Apple Bloom "figure out how to get two more cutie marks" S5E4.png|"I'm sure the three of us can figure out how to get two more cutie marks." Sweetie Belle "the thing is..." S5E4.png|"Um, yeah... the thing is..." Apple Bloom puzzled S5E4.png|"What?" Scootaloo "you can't be a Cutie Mark Crusader" S5E4.png|"Well, you can't be a Cutie Mark Crusader if you've already got your cutie mark..." Scootaloo and Sweetie turn their backs to Apple Bloom S5E4.png|"Oh, yeah... Just like Babs Seed..." Apple Bloom "could just sit quietly in the corner" S5E4.png|"Well, I could just sit quietly in the corner 'til you two figure out what you're gonna do..." Sweetie Belle "the clubhouse is for Crusaders only" S5E4.png|"Well, technically the clubhouse is for Crusaders only." Apple Bloom feeling rejected S5E4.png|"Oh. Right. I guess I should just come back later, then...?" Apple Bloom banished from the clubhouse S5E4.png Sweetie Belle "you can't come in then either" S5E4.png|"Why? I mean, you can't come in then either." Apple Bloom feeling more rejected S5E4.png|"Oh." Scootaloo saying they can't be friends anymore S5E4.png|"I don't even think we're still supposed to be friends." Clubhouse door closed on Apple Bloom S5E4.png Apple Bloom shocked "what?!" S5E4.png|"What?!" Clubhouse with boarded up door and windows S5E4.png Apple Bloom back in the dark forest S5E4.png Apple Bloom calls out for her friends S5E4.png|"Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo! Come on, fillies, this isn't funny!" Apple Bloom swept by the wind again S5E4.png Apple Bloom hears the voice again S5E4.png|''"More trouble with cutie marks?"'' Apple Bloom misses seeing the shadow S5E4.png|"No! I mean, w— yeah, I mean... " Apple Bloom "I got mine, but my friends didn't get theirs" S5E4.png|"Well, I got mine, but my friends didn't get theirs, and now there's all kinds of trouble!" Apple Bloom listens to the voice S5E4.png|''"Sounds to me like cutie marks and trouble are two peas in the same pod."'' Apple Bloom looking toward her shadow S5E4.png|"I guess so... I mean..." Apple Bloom "if I was a blank flank again" S5E4.png|"...if I was a blank flank again, there wouldn't be a problem!" Apple Bloom surrounded by a whirlwind S5E4.png|''"Your wish is my command."'' Scootaloo and Sweetie looking at splintered wood S5E4.png Scootaloo "why'd you want to meet here?" S5E4.png|"Hey, Apple Bloom. Why'd you want to meet here?" Apple Bloom blank flank all over again S5E4.png|"Well, us blank flanks have to meet somewhere!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle nervous glance S5E4.png|"Um, actually, Apple Bloom, we..." Scootaloo "we both sort of got our cutie marks" S5E4.png|"both sort of got our cutie marks." Apple Bloom panicked "you did?" S5E4.png|"You did?!" Apple Bloom uncomfortable and hiding her flank S5E4.png Apple Bloom asks her friends what their cutie marks are S5E4.png|"What are they?" Scootaloo "we don't have time to go into all that" S5E4.png|"Oh, we don't have time to go into all that." Sweetie Belle "we certainly don't have time" S5E4.png|"And we certainly don't have time to hang out at an old clubhouse." Scootaloo "we've got responsibilities now" S5E4.png|"Yeah, we've got responsibilities now." Apple Bloom watches Sweetie and Scootaloo leave S5E4.png|"But maybe we'll see you later." "Much later." Apple Bloom doesn't want her friends to go S5E4.png|"Wait! Hold on! I can get my cutie mark back, I think! Rrgh! I mean, I got it once, right?" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle abandon Apple Bloom S5E4.png Apple Bloom calling out "just wait a second!" S5E4.png|"Oh, just wait a second"" Apple Bloom, the last Crusader S5E4.png Rooster in clubhouse window S5E4.png|Cock-a-doodle-doo! Disowned Apple Bloom wakes up yet again S5E4.png CMC clubhouse outside Apple Bloom's window S5E4.png Apple Bloom wraps herself in her bedsheets S5E4.png|"What in Equestria's goin' on?!" Apple Bloom unsure about sleep S5E4.png|"I'm not so sure sleep is the cure-all Applejack thinks it is." Applejack prepares cake breakfast S5E4.png|Look how ridiculous this breakfast looks! We've got cake, dog biscuits, and fish swimming in a punchbowl! Apple Bloom enters the kitchen again S5E4.png|"Uh... Applejack? I know you said sleep is supposed to make me feel better..." Apple Bloom "it's makin' me feel worse" S5E4.png|"..but I'm pretty sure it's makin' me feel worse." Applejack suddenly hatless S5E4.png|"See, now what did I tell you? A good night's sleep'll fix—" Applejack notices Apple Bloom's cutie mark once more S5E4.png|Where did your hat go, AJ? AJ: What hat? Applejack freaked out by Apple Bloom's cutie mark S5E4.png|"Well, no wonder you were so worked up..." Apple Bloom "didn't you hear what I said?" S5E4.png|"Wh— Didn't you hear what I said?! I was trying to—" Granny Smith notices Apple Bloom's cutie mark S5E4.png|"Weeeell, what do we have here?" Apple Bloom "what is it, Granny?" S5E4.png|"What is it, Granny? What's wrong?!" Granny Smith suspicious of Apple Bloom S5E4.png|"Oh, nothin', right, Applejack?" Applejack suspicious of Apple Bloom S5E4.png|"Right... Nothin' at all... Right, Big Mac?" Big Mac with his back turned to Apple Bloom S5E4.png Big McIntosh "it's your cutie mark" S5E4.png|"Truth is, Apple Bloom, it's your cutie mark." Applejack "eeyup" S5E4.png|"Eeyup." Apple Bloom with a dolphin cutie mark S5E4.png|"Oh, no! What is it now?!" Apple Bloom under lamp light S5E4.png Apple family circles Apple Bloom S5E4.png Big McIntosh "I can tell you what it ain't" S5E4.png|"Well, I can tell you what it ain't. It ain't no apple." Granny looks at Apple Bloom disapprovingly S5E4.png|"Nnope." Apple Bloom in fearful shock S5E4.png|"What?!" Applejack "we don't have room for non-apples" S5E4.png|Mac's voice "And we don't have room for non-apples." AJ and Big Mac look at Apple Bloom disapprovingly S5E4.png|Mac's voice "Time for you to mosey on. You can't stay here." Apple Bloom surrounded by renouncing Apples S5E4.png Apple Bloom "but this is my home!" S5E4.png|"But this is my home!" Apple Bloom suddenly carrying a bag S5E4.png|A bindle stick? What is this? An old-timey runaway movie? Big Mac "you're gonna have to change your name" S5E4.png|"Oh, and you're gonna have to change your name." Granny Smith "eeyup!" S5E4.png|"Eeyup!" Big Mac "just 'Bloom' has a nice ring to it" S5E4.png|"I think just 'Bloom' has a nice ring to it, don't you, Applejack?" Applejack standing by the house door S5E4.png|"Eeyup." Apple Bloom staring into the abyss S5E4.png Apple Bloom hurled into the abyss S5E4.png|"Nooooooooo!" The shadow / Meeting Princess Luna Apple Bloom's cutie mark winking S5E04.png|Yo dawg! I heard you like Apple Bloom! So we made Apple Bloom's cutie mark Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom confronted by her shadow S5E4.png| With the other Crusaders Sweetie Belle's dream door opens S5E4.png DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity at judges' table S5E4.png Sweetie Belle on stage S5E4.png|When Vinyl Scratch AND Octavia are judges, you know things just got real. Sweetie Belle taking a calming breath S5E4.png Sweetie Belle about to sing on stage S5E4.png|Is this it? Is she going to get her cutie mark finally? Sweetie Belle's janitorial cutie mark S5E4.png Sweetie Belle suddenly holding a broom S5E4.png Sweetie surprised at holding a broom S5E4.png DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity disapprove S5E4.png DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity give poor scores S5E4.png|At least Rarity was generous enough to give her little sister a score higher than 0. Janitor pony and Sweetie Belle on stage S5E4.png Apple Bloom sorry for Sweetie Belle S5E4.png Scootaloo's dream door opens S5E4.png Giant stunt ramp S5E4.png Scootaloo at top of stunt ramp S5E4.png|WARNING: Kids, don't try this at home! Scootaloo the stunt filly S5E4.png Scootaloo fluttering her wings S5E4.png Scootaloo takes off on the ramp S5E4.png Scootaloo speeds down the ramp S5E4.png Scootaloo's baking cutie mark S5E4.png Scootaloo suddenly in a chef's hat S5E4.png Scootaloo riding an egg beater S5E4.png Scootaloo falls into valley of cake batter S5E4.png Scootaloo struggles to keep afloat S5E4.png Apple Bloom "are havin' nightmares too?" S5E4.png|"Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are havin' nightmares too?" Princess Luna "it's been a busy night for us all" S5E4.png|"t's been a busy night for us all..." Princess Luna conjuring a door S5E4.png|"...but I think it's time to bring it to a close." Clubhouse door appears in the dream S5E4.png Apple Bloom and Luna enter dream clubhouse S5E4.png Scootaloo and Sweetie wave to Princess Luna S5E4.png|"Princess Luna!" Apple Bloom and Luna greet the other Crusaders S5E4.png|"I know you've all had a lot on your minds tonight, but I think Apple Bloom has something she'd like to share before you wake." Sweetie Belle "we're still asleep?" S5E4.png|"We're still asleep?" Scootaloo can fly in the dream world S5E4.png|"Cool!" Scootaloo flies around the dream clubhouse S5E4.png Apple Bloom calls dream meeting to order S5E4.png|"Well, I guess I should call this dream meeting of the Cutie Mark Crusaders to order!" Princess Luna amused S5E4.png Apple Bloom "we all got pretty anxious" S5E4.png|"I know we all got pretty anxious when we found out Babs got her cutie mark..." Apple Bloom "don't want to have nightmares every night" S5E4.png|"...but I for one don't want to have nightmares every night from now until we get ours!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle agree S5E4.png|"Me neither!" Apple Bloom "a cutie mark won't change who we are" S5E4.png|"And even though we're all a little scared, a cutie mark won't change who we are or how everypony feels about us!" Sweetie Belle "we're all scared of the same things" S5E4.png|"It's lucky we're all scared of the same things. That way we can help and remind each other to just be who we are!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hoof-bump S5E4.png Princess Luna "you can be sure they'll fit you to a T" S5E4.png|"And when the day comes that you all finally get your cutie marks, you can be sure they'll fit you to a T." Apple Bloom "exactly!" S5E4.png|"Exactly!" Scootaloo "Babs is worried or scared" S5E4.png|"Do you fillies think that Babs is worried or scared about some of this stuff?" CMC and Luna thinking S5E4.png Apple Bloom "let's put together a care package" S5E4.png|"I know! Let's put together a care package for her!" Sweetie Belle "she'll know she isn't alone!" S5E4.png|"That way she'll know she isn't alone!" Apple Bloom "just because she isn't a Crusader" S5E4.png|"We wouldn't want her to think that just because she isn't a Crusader, we can't still be friends!" CMC and Luna in spinning dream clubhouse S5E4.png|"But, uh... maybe we should wait 'til we wake up." Epilogue Apple Bloom wakes up from final dream S5E4.png Apple Bloom looks at her flank one more time S5E4.png Apple Bloom blank flank for real S5E4.png Apple Bloom relieved S5E4.png Stack of pancakes S5E4.png Big Mac and Granny Smith at breakfast table S5E4.png Apple Bloom cautiously enters the kitchen S5E4.png Applejack singing lullaby reprise S5E4.png|"There ain't no call to worry So don't you cry or fret" Apple Bloom joins AJ in singing S5E4.png|"A cutie mark won't change me No matter what I get" Applejack "sure looks like" S5E4.png|"Well, sure looks like..." Applejack "somepony's feeling better" S5E4.png||"...somepony's feelin' better." Apple Bloom "you have no idea" S5E4.png|"You have no idea." AJ puts supporting hoof on Apple Bloom S5E4.png|"See, now what did I tell you?" Apple Bloom having deja vu S5E4.png|"A good night's sleep cures just about everythin'.: Apple Bloom "I guess so" S5E4.png|"I guess so." Apple Bloom "wish it hadn't been so exhaustin'" S5E4.png|"I just wish it hadn't been so exhaustin'." Apple family puzzled by Apple Bloom's words S5E4.png|????????